Shocker
by zearchitect
Summary: They grow up so fast. It's Freshman year and now they're on the bottom again. GxZ, AxJ
1. A Pointless Beginning

**Shocker**

**Chapter One: A Pointless Beginning  
**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Unfabulous, Nickelodeon does._

**Summary: **_They grow up so fast. It's Freshman year and now they're on the bottom again. GinaxZach and AddiexJake._

**Author's Notes: **_I was honestly hoping that it wouldn't have to come to this, truthfully. I don't like writing fanfiction, but it is so incredibly sad that there's only one fanfic in the Unfabulous section. Does no one watch this show? I thought it was really great. So here goes, it's been a long time since I lowered myself to this, but yeah._

**. . . . . . . .**

I stared at Jake with my mouth open wide in shock. Did he just ask me what I thought he did? I stared at the item that he held between his thumb and forefinger with wide eyes. He waved it in front of me as some sort of sick reminder. I was _eighteen_! I had my whole life ahead of me and here he is, my boyfriend of five years asking me _this_. I guess I should've expected it to happen eventually, but not...wait a second, it would seem that I've gotten ahead of myself. Let me go back to how this all started and I'll explain _everything_.

Believe it or not, this all started four years ago when Gina, Zach, Jake and I all became freshman in high school. We were all on the bottom _again_, but such is life. You have to start somewhere and right then we were all starting over again in an unfamiliar school and and we were all a little freaked out. But before I get ahead of myself once more, why don't I just start the story on the first day back to school? That seems simple enough.

**. . . . . . . .**

I yawned, propping my face up on my elbow. Morning announcements in high school were boring. At least back in middle school they were on the TV, in high school they just made them over an intercom and it was hard to pay attention to anything they were saying. Or it was this first morning when all I wanted was to get out of home room and meet up with my boyfriend by my new high school locker.

Being on bottom again didn't really bother me. I was fourteen now, instead of the twelve I had been last time. I had grown up a lot since way back then and I knew how to avoid getting dumped into a trashcan by those neerdowell seniors that crowded the upper classman hallways.

It felt like it took forever for the bell to ring. It didn't matter that homeroom was only like fifteen minutes long, it was _forever_ in teen years. I could practically feel my life wasting away while the announcements kept going on and on and _on_.

I looked around the room, trying to pass the time and get to know my surroundings. The first day of school always seemed so surreal to me, like it was a dream. Like my surroundings could disappear in and instant and I guess somehow throughout the year they do. Everything in the room was subject to change, especially the thirty students that surrounded me. Throughout this year they would change so--oh look, the bell. You see? It waits until I'm perfectly content in my thoughts about change and dreams to interrupt me.

I gathered my things and made my way out of homeroom quickly, nearly flattening my new teacher Mr. Jackson. That wasn't a very good thing, considering I'd have to see him later on today to be bored for the eighth and final time while I sat through his Spanish class. There is one good thing about Mr. Jackson's Spanish class though; all four of us had it together.

I walked quickly down the hall towards the locker I had just been assigned this morning. When I got there, Jake was waiting for me. Gina and Zach had been assigned lockers on another hallway. Fortunately, Jake and I were practically next door neighbors. Unfortunately, The only time I would get to see Gina and Zach was in class.

When I stopped by my locker Jake smiled down at me, leaning down and planting a soft kiss on my lips.

"How was homeroom?" He asked, pulling away.

"Boring."

"I see," he said with a smirk.

"So not funny, Jake," I responded.

"You're so cute when you're bored," he replied, laughing to himself at some joke I had failed to find funny in any sort of way.

"I have to get to my next class," I said, checking the time on my cell phone.

"Let me walk you," Jake said. I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want you to be late--" I started, but he cut me off.

"English, Addie," Jake said, "With Mrs. Daniello. We have it together, remember?"

"Right," I responded. High school was so complex.

**. . . . . . . .**

**Notes: **_This chapter is gawdawful. I'll understand if you don't finish it. Seriously, I will. I just know that eventually it's going to get better. I try not to beef up my chapters with irrelevant crap like other fanfiction authors do, but this whole chapter is basically a waste of space other than the fact that it provides a little bit of a backstory._


	2. Untitled

**Shocker**

**Chapter Two  
**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Unfabulous, Nickelodeon does._

**Summary: **_They grow up so fast. It's Freshman year and now they're on the bottom again. GinaxZach and AddiexJake._

**Author's Notes: **_Everyone begged for me to update this, so here you go guys, another chapter._

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

The rest of our classes that day seemed to drag on forever, our teachers handed out syllabuses and explained the classroom rules. I only had one class with both Gina and Zach and one class with Jake. For the rest of my classes, I was alone and it was kind of boring. There was no one to pass notes with and no one to give weird looks to when the teacher said something questionable. So for my last few classes I had been eerily quiet.

"How was your first day of high school, honey?" my mother asked when I walked through the door. I sighed and dropped my bookbag from my shoulder and onto the floor. She gave me a questioning look.

"It was fine," I informed her, "a little boring, though." I moved through the kitchen towards the refrigerator and opened the door, feeling cool air rush over my skin. I searched the shelves for something to snack on and eventually decided on an apple juice box and a vanilla pudding.

"Why was it boring?" My mother asked, still trying to press for more details from school. I sighed again and shrugged a little.

"I only have two classes with any of my friends in them. So for the rest of the time I actually have to pay attention." My mother laughed a little bit.

"That's what school is about, Addie," she said, "it's about paying attention and making new friends." I shrugged a little and opened my pudding, walking over to the other side of the kitchen to grab a spoon.

"I guess so," I said, "I mean, it wont be so bad. We all have lunch together."

"Good," my mother said, "look on the bright side." I smiled a little.

"Thanks mom," I responded, taking a bite of my pudding before setting it down on the counter and going back to my bookbag.

"You're welcome," my mother said, watching me pick up the bag and carry it to the kitchen table before depositing it in one of the chairs. She stared at me for a second, a sort of questioning look on her face, "you have any homework?" she asked.

"Not much," I responded, "but Jake, Gina and Zach are all gonna come over to do what little homework we do have."

"Alright then," my mom responded, "let me go ahead and get out of your way then." I smiled thankfully at her. My mom always knew when she was no longer, well…welcome somewhere.

"Thanks mom," I said, walking back to the counter and grabbing my pudding and my apple juice. She smiled at me a little before walking upstairs.

"I've got to get some work done anyways," she said.

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

_Well, that's all for now. I'm not really good at writing any kind of fanfiction._


End file.
